


Heaven and Hell Were Words to Me

by vslvsct



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Anal Sex, Church Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vslvsct/pseuds/vslvsct
Summary: — Он мертв, — первое, что слышит Баки, когда входит в церковь. Стив сидит на алтаре, у противоположного конца нефа. Он выбрал такую милую оболочку: светлые волосы, голубые глаза и тело, которое можно выставлять в музее классического искусства. Его сосуд не так прекрасен как его истинный облик, но все-равно бесподобный по человеческим меркам.— Как это произошло? — спрашивает Баки.— Они убили его и даже не знают об этом.





	Heaven and Hell Were Words to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heaven and Hell Were Words to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211810) by [florencedrunk (spokenitalics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spokenitalics/pseuds/florencedrunk). 



> Бог мертв.
> 
>  
> 
> -  
> И да, я как всегда все запорол. Ну и вот какой черт меня тянет нцу переводить? Не умею же! (Да-да, я вообще переводить, видимо, не умею, а просто сваливаю это на высокий рейтинг).

— Он мертв, — первое, что слышит Баки, когда входит в церковь. Стив сидит на алтаре, у противоположного конца нефа. Он выбрал такую милую оболочку: светлые волосы, голубые глаза и тело, которое можно выставлять в музее классического искусства. Его сосуд не так прекрасен как его истинный облик, но все-равно бесподобный по человеческим меркам.

— Как это произошло? — спрашивает Баки.

— Они убили его и даже не знают об этом.

— Я предупреждал, — говорит он. — Я показал ему, как легко они могут отвернуться, но он все равно решил довериться им. А сейчас я не могу даже сказать «Я же тебе говорил».

— Ты так и будешь притворяться, что тебе не плевать?

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что меня это не беспокоит? — спрашивает Баки. — Как мне может быть все равно? Он меня создал.

— Но затем ты ушел.

— Я не уходил, меня выкинули, — отвечает он. — И за что? Просто потому что я любил кого-то больше, чем его. Он любил людей больше нас, и вы ему это позволяли. И сейчас он мертв.

Стив на это ничего не отвечает, так что единственный звук в церкви доносится от ботинок Баки, когда тот идет к концу нефа. Когда половина пути уже пройдена, он снова начинает говорить.

— Так что? Ты позвал меня сюда, чтобы убедиться, что я не создаю проблем? — спрашивает он. — Как всегда — папенькин маленький солдатик.

— Оу, да ладно, ты же знаешь, что ты всегда был его любимчиком, — говорит Стив, спрыгивая с алтаря. — Всегда горел ярче всех, летал выше всех, всегда был самим превосходством.

— Сейчас, сейчас… Я знаю, что последнее — ложь, — отвечает он, проводя языком по губам.

— Баки…

Баки сокращает расстояние между ними, располагая одну руку на плече Стива, а другую устраивая на его шее, большим пальцем оглаживая скулу. Дыхание Стива сбивается, а спустя некоторое время он и вовсе перестает дышать.

— Забыл ли ты… — шепчет он, — забыл ли ты каково это — стоять так близко?

— Баки…

— Шшш, я выбрал это тело — эти губы — только для тебя, — говорит он. — Они тебе не нравятся?

Баки целует Стива, и будто огонь вспыхивает между ними. Стив сомневается несколько секунд, но все же сдается и отвечает на поцелуй. Позже он отстраняется, отступая на несколько шагов назад.

— Это неправильно, — говорит Стив, проводя по губам тыльной стороной ладони, будто бы стирая следы своего греха.

— Нет, это прекрасно, — отвечает он. — В любом случае, он мертв. Чего же ты боишься?

Стив не отвечает, но Баки понимает что тот хочет сказать.

— Меня? — спрашивает он. — У тебя нет причин меня бояться. Или ты действительно веришь во все те истории, что люди рассказывают обо мне? Истории, в которые он заставил их поверить. Ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не причинил тебе вреда.

— Я не боюсь тебя, — говорит Стив. — Никогда не буду.

— Тогда чего же ты боишься?

— Этого, — отвечает он. — Я боюсь того, чего всегда боялся: _нас_. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, я просто не знаю как—

В этот раз поцелуй — инициатива Стива, и именно он делает поцелуй таким нежным. Они целуются медленно, наслаждаясь тем, как сливаются в одну форму их тела — будто глина в руках Творца, становясь одним целым, создавая что-то совершенно новое.

— У людей весьма приятные методы показывать привязанность друг к другу, не находишь? — говорит Баки, опуская свою руку ниже, там, где Стив уже твердый; тот вздрагивает от его прикосновения.

— Ты уже делал это раньше? — спрашивает Стив. Его голос хриплый, и Баки уже не может остановиться.

Он опускается перед ним на колени и берет член Стива в рот, совершая причастие. Он на вкус такой чистый, настолько человек, и это ощущается также хорошо, как тогда, в раю, — нет, даже лучше — так, если бы вся его сущность только становилась сильней от плоти и крови веселя.

Стив хватает Баки за волосы, чтобы немного скорректировать его темп, и тот смотрит вверх, чтобы встретить пронзительный взгляд, чтобы поймать момент наслаждения, который, как он думал, можно было увидеть только на скульптурах (губы приоткрыты, глаза смотрят в потолок, будто пытаясь разглядеть божественный облик). Его дыхание учащается и учащается, и его хватка на волосах Баки только усиливается.

— Остановись, — неожиданно говорит Стив. Баки только успел отстраниться, как его губы тут же оказались в плену. Поцелуй длится достаточно долго, чтобы Стив успел почувствовать свой вкус на языке Баки. — Что насчет тебя? — спрашивает он. — Я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо.

Баки смеется и целует его в последний раз, перед тем как подтолкнуть его к мраморному алтарю.

— Повернись, — приказывает он, и Стив подчиняется.

Баки проскальзывает пальцем внутрь и наблюдает его реакцию: как он сильнее сжимает края алтаря, издавая приглушенный стон — просто, блять, божественно.

— Тебе нравится? — шепчет он на ухо Стиву. — Хочешь еще?

— Я хочу тебя, — отвечает он. — Всего тебя.

— Да? — спрашивает Баки, добавляя еще один палец. — Ты хочешь меня?

— Я безумно хочу тебя.

— Ты любишь меня? — спрашивает он, убирая пальцы и высвобождаясь из штанов (Стив издает наполовину раздраженный, наполовину нетерпеливый стон). — Больше, чем ты любил его?

Ответ Стива превращается в стон, когда Баки входит в него.

— Скажи мне, — произносит он в ухо Стива. — Скажи «да».

— Я люблю тебя. — Стив говорит это сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Больше всего на свете.

Он чувствует себя так хорошо: наконец узнать всего Стива, быть внутри него, касаться его там, где еще никто не касался, почувствовать наконец то, что ему запрещали так долго. Руки Баки скользят по всем телу Стива, запоминая каждую деталь, смакуя каждый момент. Затем он опускает руку на член Стива, наслаждаясь электрическим разрядом, что проходит между ними.

— Так хорошо, — произносит Стив, опуская голову. — Как же мне хорошо с тобой, Баки.

Стив пытается сдержать стон, но у него ни черта не выходит. Они делают это на мраморе, и эхо разносится по всей церкви, наполняя ее мелодией, которая могла бы соперничать с небесным хором.

Существует ли способ быть ближе, чем они есть сейчас, думает Баки. Существует ли способ никогда не отпускать Стива, способ стать с ним одним целым, способ для одного узнать что чувствует другой, прямо как сейчас. Если они хоть когда-нибудь найдут возможность осуществить это, все боги поблекнут.

Когда Баки понимает, что Стив на грани, он ускоряет темп и осыпает поцелуями его спину и шею, оставляя последний поцелуй за ухом. Он шепчет ему какую-то милую чепуху, пока Стив роняет белесые капли на пол.

— Я сейчас кончу, — произносит Баки.

— Я хочу… — начинает Стив. — Я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус, как ты сделал это со мной.

Баки резко отстраняется, и тогда Стив становится перед ним на колени, готовый принять его. Когда Стив это делает, Баки едва себя сдерживает. Всего слишком много: то, как Стив на него смотрит, как он жаждет его. Баки стонет, заполняя рот Стива.

— Что дальше? — спрашивает Стив, снова поднимаясь на ноги. Его губы красные, а сам он выглядит, будто по всему его телу расписано имя Баки. Он понимает, что выглядит также, покрытый следами, показывающими, что он принадлежит Стиву. Не то чтобы он был против.

— У меня есть королевство, чтобы править, — говорит он. — У тебя есть армия, чтобы подготовиться. А дальше я буду тебя ждать.


End file.
